This invention relates to a charge-coupled device.
A charge-coupled device is known which comprises a semiconductor body defining a charge transfer channel. Charge storage and charge transfer electrodes are provided for, respectively, defining charge wells within the charge transfer channel and transferring charge between charge wells. Clock signals for controlling movement of charge between charge wells are supplied to the charge storage and charge transfer electrodes by clock lines. A transfer gate is provided to transfer charge packets from the charge transfer channel to an output connection and a conductive path connects the output connection to signal processing means. Such a charge-coupled device is described in, for example, GB-A-2110874 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,100.